The Goddesses Announce a New Game
by Puru-Ai
Summary: The Goddesses get together to announce a new game.


**The Goddesses Announce a New Game**

The four Goddesses walk on stage and wave at the audience. Neptune steps forward.

"Heya, neppers! Welcome to our super awesome game reveal stream conference thing!"

Among the cheering in the crowd, one particular person could be heard shouting, "Yay! Go Sis!"

"Quit hogging all the spotlight. We have fans here, too", Blanc grumbled. Forgetting she had a mic on her, the audience heard Blanc. Blanc realized this a second later, then quickly stepped forward. "Er… Blanny Blanny Bii is ready to show you what she's got! Please look forward to it!"

Another wave of cheering commenced. One voice could be heard saying "Wow! I've never seen Blanc act like this!", which received the reply "This is kind of scary…"

"Not bad… but let me show you how it's done!" Vert said. She stepped forward with her arms crossed and jiggled her boobs as she presented herself to the audience. "My, what an audience! I can't wait to show you what I have prepared for you all!"

The audience cheered once more until Noire cleared her throat. "Of course, what I have in store will blow everyone away! I thank you all for making me the most popular Goddess in Gamindustri!"

The crowd roared in adoration while Noire's fellow Goddesses glared at her with disdain. From the side of the stage, Histoire held up a sign that read "KEEP GOING".

Neptune took to centerstage before speaking up again. "Anyways… it's my pleasure to announce our latest game… _Super Goddess Sisters: Ultimate_!" Neptune paused for a moment while the audience lost their collective minds. One person had to be escorted out because they wouldn't calm down.

"Now, now. Please calm down so we may show you all the trailer!", Vert announced. The lights dimmed, and a CGI trailer revealing the four Goddesses along with many familiar faces of prestigious adventurers from all over Gamindustri. People among the crowd cheered with each character reveal, some shouting their names as they appeared. At the end of the trailer, the release date was revealed as well as the consoles the game was being released on. The lights turned on once more and the crowd cheered at the Goddesses.

"And now for the Nepper Point presentation with all the details! Take it away, Vert and Blanc!" Neptune said. She took a step back for Vert and Blanc to take centerstage.

Vert and Blanc gave each other a nod. "Well… we are pleased to announce that there will be cross-play between _almost_ all of the consoles!", Vert revealed. The crowd seemed split about the particular wording of the latest announcement.

"And if you order now, there we'll even throw in some extra costumes", Blanc added.

"That's right. If you order now, you'll get free _swimsuit _costumes for ALL the characters!", Vert said, in a suggestive tone.

Somebody in the crowd shouted "EVEN THE LOLI'S?!" Immediately afterwards, the lights went off and the sounds of a struggle could be heard in the dark. When the lights came back on, two men in black suits and sunglasses were standing at one of the doors into the event hall.

"No comment", Vert seemed to answer, "But let's just say… ara ara."

Noire stepped forward to object. "That is completely inappropriate!", she blurted out, "Which is why no such thing will be on the Lastation versions of the game!" The crowd began to talk amongst each other in confusion.

Seizing the opportunity, Neptune stepped up to the plate. "That's right, ladies and gents! Noire's gone prude!", she smirked, "Even Lowee isn't censoring anything!"

The next slide of the presentation showed a comparison of the game amongst the four nation's consoles.

Vert smiled proudly. "As you can see, my Leanbox console is able to render the game at 60 FPS, in 4K HD!"

Blanc crossed her arms. "You'll be able to play on the go with the Lowitch." Blanc looked up at the slide and noticed Planeptune's section was blank. "As you can see, the Lastation console doesn't have any swimsuits or anything… Neptune, why is there no image for yours?"

Noire tried to explain herself, but was met with boos from the audience. Histoire sighed in frustration and facepalmed. Neptune giggled nervously. "Well… I kinda skipped out on some work so I couldn't finish it in time!"

"You're hopeless", Blanc sighed.

"H-hey! Don't say that! I... have something else ready to show instead!" Neptune insisted.

"Whatever. Not like it's my problem, anyway", Blanc shrugged.

Neptune proudly stepped up to the plate to reveal her trump card to the world. "Don't worry, everyone! Planeptune has something else in store for you!" The room went dim once more, with the only source of light being from the projector. A video began to play of Neptune holding the camera.

The Neptune on-screen whispered, "Heya, everyone! Nep here, inside the Lastation basilicom. I have to be really quiet, because today, we'll be checking out what Noire does in her spare time!"

Noire gasped as she realized what was about to be shown on-screen. The recording continued…

"Yowza! Looks like Nowaru is cosplaying in the mirror! And she's… singing? Take a look!" Neptune watched the video with a smile on her face, until suddenly, something struck her, and she blacked out.

Neptune's eyes fluttered open. She looked around, unfamiliar with her surroundings. Somehow, she now appeared to be on a cart in the middle of a forest. "Hey, you there", said a blonde woman sitting across from her, "You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right?"

* * *

On stage, Neptune was being carried away on a stretcher. Vert had her arms crossed and looked at Noire. "You didn't have to knock her into next week, you know.

"She broke into my basilicom and filmed me! I can't let that knucklehead Neptune show off my… er…", Noire hesitated to finish her sentence. She shook her head with flushed cheeks. "I was just… trying it out for a friend! That's all!"

"Oh yeah? Who?" Blanc asked.

"She goes to another basilicom, you wouldn't know her", Noire answered promptly.

"Whatever, not like I care or anything", Blanc replied.

"Um… excuse me", Histoire said from backstage, "You're all still live!"

The remaining three Goddesses looked down at the audience in surprise, unsure of what to do next.

"Demos to the new game are now available outside for you to play. I think you'll be satisfied with _some _versions of the game", Blanc explained.

"Well, we have nothing else to show you…" Vert announced to the audience, "Bring in the dancing dogoomen!"

Suddenly, a posse of super muscular dogoomen in thongs got on stage and started dancing to the hit song by Nepude, "Nepstorm", to the confusion of the audience. Vert herself jumped into the audience and began to surf the crowd until she was put down onto her feet so she could enjoy the show herself. Blanc followed suit, seemingly indifferent to the crowd's reaction. Noire tried to follow, but due to her fans being less than pleased about Lastation's stance on the lewder side of things, she fell flat on the ground...


End file.
